From Intern to Lover
by NekothePantherQueen
Summary: a story of a boy who has a crush on his hero / boss. how does he fell about it? WARNING: CONTAINS HARDCORE YAOI


From Intern to Lover

By

NekoKuugki96

Author's note:

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

*action during speech*

My name is Katness Lovelace – but everyone calls me Kat. I work at Stark tower under Ms. Potts. Technically, I'm an intern, but Mr. Stark is very generous to me by giving me a small apartment in the tower and paying me a small salary. The apartment is a floor underneath Mr. Stark's suit/office. The small salary he gives me is probably because he likes me, but I'm only guessing. I never have to pay bills because Stark Industries pays for my water and internet, and the Stark Tower runs off the ark reactor. I love my job, but the only reason I do is because the things Mr. Stark's does to me. He likes to pinch my ass and thing like that, but I secretly really like it. I like to dress casually most of the time because I stay in his office most of the day, and the casual close I wear are form-fitting most of the time. I dress in woman's clothes, even though I'm a guy, because it's the only thing that fits. I have a very feminine body. I've never told him how I feel. Yet, there is a lot I haven't told him. Which being me to the beginning of our story…

I was working late in Mr. Stark's office. I was standing at his desk organizing papers when I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around my waist. I felt him place his head on my shoulder and his facial hair on my cheek. This was one of the many things he did that I didn't mind. I loved the feel of his muscles on my back. It made me feel safe.

"What are you up to in here?" he asked almost sounding drunk, yet I knew he wasn't because he hadn't had a drop of booze all day. He had a whole bunch of meetings today. I continued to organize the papers. "Why don't you come with me and stop working. You've worked so hard today. I ordered pizza and it should be here soon." I didn't answer because he knew I wouldn't stop until I was done, which had been right after he came up behind me. I was just playing with him now. I put down the papers. He spun me around and pined me to the desk. Our faces were only a few inches away. My cheek were red and he smiled. I closed my eyes because I was too embarrassed. Yet as soon as I closed my eyes, he kissed me. It was shallow at first, but when I gasped at the feeling, he took the chance and took the kiss deeper. I was surprised but then let it go. I moaned when he pulled away. "Now that you're done, will you join me?"

"Well if you insist, Mr. Stark." I said as he took my hand. He led me into the living area of his suit. We sat on the circular couch that looked out on the city. He went over to the bar and made himself a drink. He brought over a glass of water for me. "I'm glad you remembered that I can't drink yet." He laughed.

"Yeah. I would hate to be arrested for that." He said. The room got very silent and awkward.

"Mr. Stark?" I asked building the courage to tell him how I feel.

"Call me Tony. It's after work; there's no need to be formal." He said. I loved the way he smiled.

"… Tony… um, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." I said starting to blush.

"Are you going to tell me that you've had a crush on me for a long time, and the only reason you took this job was because you get to be close to me, and you actually like all the things I do to you even thought it could be considered sexual harassment?" he asked in the way you know he knows the answer.

"How did you know?!" I asked completely embarrassed.

"I didn't. I took a guess and you confirmed it." He said smiling while taking a sip of his drink. I put my face in my hands feeling utterly and completely embarrassed. I felt him slide up next to me. I removed the hands from my face and looked at him. He took my chin and then took my lips. I fell back on the couch, and he fell on top of me. I moaned as he started to move my legs. I realized that, if this continued, I couldn't hold back my physical desire. Yet in the heat of the moment, the elevator opened.

"Mr. Stark? Your pizza's here." The night guard said entering the room. Tony put a finger to his mouth signaling to be quite. He got up and got the pizza. He returned to couch, and I sat up after the door to the elevator closed. We started to eat and talk. Our conversation was mainly about me. 'Maybe he does have a thing for me… but I have to tell him.' Our conversation turned to talking about science, and why I didn't go to college for it.

"So why did you take this job instead of get a degree?" he asked taking a bit of pizza.

"Because when I was in high school I got really sick, but I finished by taking the rest of my schooling online. For a while they thought that I wasn't going to make it, but then I started to better…" I said hesitating. Tony had taken a sip of his drink, and put it down. He leaned in with a serious look on his face.

"What happened that started the sudden turned?" he said putting his hand on my. I looked at him and looked into his eyes.

"Promise that you won't think I'm crazy?" I asked looking for the answer in his eyes.

"Yes." He said looking serious in my eyes.

"You were what happened. Please let me explain." I said looking for a face of disbelief.

FLASH BACK:

I laid in my hospital bed on the brink of death. I opened my eyes to a noise. To my surprise an aged Tony Stark stood over me. He injected me with a two fairly sized vials of blue glowing plasma. Before I could scream, I was out again. When I woke up, I not only felt better, but I found a video on my phone explaining what had happened that night. About a year and a half later, I was being discharged from the hospital.

FLASH BACK END:

I showed Tony the video. He sat there silent and looking out on the city. He looked at me and came close to me. I leaned in the rest of the way. He took my lips, and I took him in. He pulled back, and I moaned.

"Well however you got cured, I'm glad you're here with me now." He said with a smile. With his reply, it felt like a ton of bricks off my shoulders. I jumped on him with a kiss. He was surprised, and when I pulled back, I could see it on his face.

"Oh, Tony! You have no idea how much weight you lifted off my shoulders!" I said giving his a kiss on the cheek. After all that, we continued to eat the pizza and talk. This was the best pizza I've had since I got out of the hospital. After the pizza was finished, Tony took me into his bedroom. He took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

"So… am I overwhelming you?" he asked letting the shirt fall off his shoulders and onto the floor.

"…a little, but I think I can handle it." I said with a smile. I pulled of the black tank top I was wearing. Compared to Tony, my body wasn't built, but it was slim and flat. I walked over to Tony as he sat down on the bed. I sat on his lap and took his lips. As we kissed, he pulled at the loose sport shorts I had on and took them off. He started to kiss down my cheek and then my neck.

"Do you always go commando or only when you're around me?" he asked starting to caress me. I moaned as I started to get hard and at the feeling of him nibbling on my right nipple. I was soon at full mass and he started to stroke me. With all the attention he was giving me, I couldn't hold back the moans. As I sat on his lap, I could feel his getting aroused. I stopped his hand with my own and took his lips. I undid his belt and pants, and he helped me get them off. After his pants were off, I knelt down and took his member into my mouth. I started to suck soft and then hard to tease him. With me teasing him more and more, he started to moan. It emanated from deep in his throat. It sounded deep and pleasureful. I would stop every so often and suck his head; that's when he moaned the loudest. It wasn't very long before he came. "Have you done this before?" he asked as I climbed up his body.

"No not really. Unless you count using my mouth to lube up a dildo." I said a little embarrassed. This was actually my first time. I just never thought I would be with Tony Stark. He looked at me a little wide-eyed.

"No, but I would call it practice." He said. He flipped us over and gestured to move up the bed. I did as I was I told. "Turn over onto your stomach and put your as in the air." He said as he started to rummage through his nightstand. Once he had found what he was looking for, he moved behind me. I suddenly felt a cold liquid on my entrance. It seemed that it had been put in a freezer. "Does it feel cold?" he asked bending over me and whispering in my ear. He inserted his fingers and it was even colder. "You must really keep yourself loose." He said taking his fingers out. I moaned as he pulled them out and inserted his head. He thrusted the rest of himself inside, and I moaned after he hit my prostate. "Well now that I found that, I can just have fun." He aid slowly sliding out.

He started to thrust slowly. I moaned every time he thrusted inside because he aimed for my prostate and hit his mark. As he sped up, my moans increased, and so did his. He started to grunt and groaned deep within his throat.

"Ah! Fuck! You're so fucking tight!" he moaned as he continued to thrust.

"Ah! I-I cAn't HElp it! Ah!" I said while trying not to slur. He started to thrust faster and faster, and the room filled with louder moans. Our bodies were at its limit but we both wanted more. Yet soon, I felt my climax coming. "T-Tony! I-I'm gonna CUM!" I said, and as the last words hit my lips I came hard. It was amazing and felt even more pleasureful than when alone. Soon after my climax, I felt him cum inside me as his warm seed spilled. We collapsed in ecstasy and fell asleep a little while later. I was so scared how this day would happen, but I'm glad it happened this way.


End file.
